


diamond

by snow_showers



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanSoo - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, This is so soft, god was i feeling soft when i wrote this, i love chanyeol, i projected my feelings into kyungsoo's point of view i guess, kyungsoo adores chanyeol so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 06:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15333909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snow_showers/pseuds/snow_showers
Summary: kyungsoo adores chanyeol's eyes





	diamond

chanyeol's eyes glittered magnificently in the light. kyungsoo couldn't get enough of them. he adored those eyes. god, how he adored those rhinestone eyes. 

kyungsoo stared at them often, getting lost in their beauty. when chanyeol's gaze met his, kyungsoo couldn't help but give him his biggest smile.

"why are you so beautiful?" kyungsoo blurted.

"stop, i am not beautiful." chanyeol laughed. his cheeks adorned sprinkles of pink.

"you obviously haven't seen yourself, then."

"what makes me so beautiful? why am i so special?" chanyeol stared into kyungsoo's eyes. that stare made kyungsoo's knees weak.

"everything," kyungsoo started. "your personality which never fails to make my day, your hands that fit perfectly in mine," he stopped to intertwine their fingers and make them one. "your voice that keeps me from being lonely, your lips that kiss me every day and give me butterflies," he placed a quick peck on chanyeol's mouth. "and my favorite part about you, your eyes that sparkle so bright they could light a city. i'll never get tired of looking at your beautiful eyes."

chanyeol pulled him into a sweet embrace. he squeezed kyungsoo tight to let him know he was loved. he didn't have a poetic mind like kyungsoo. he could only express his love physically.

"you really know how to make me feel loved, kyungsoo. i love that smart mind of yours."

he pulled kyungsoo in for another kiss. kyungsoo's lips were chanyeol's favorite feature. they were plump and soft and so kissable. god, how he adored those lips.

**Author's Note:**

> this was heavily inspired by Rhinestone Eyes by Gorillaz because i love that song hhh
> 
> also soft kyungsoo makes me weak 
> 
> thank you for reading!!


End file.
